Jeans
by Lulubelle09
Summary: Stephanie Goes on a Diet after an attept to buy jeans fails, what is the outcome? Lemonish, nothing to bad  i don't think  Please R&R. R/S


Stephanie walked in to Rangeman on Monday smiling. Yep she felt good, great, energized.

It all started on Friday when she went to buy a new pair of jeans. She wanted something that made her ass look amazing and hung low on her hips. She was finally out of her post Joe haze. Since their break up, 2 months ago, she had been in a rut.

She found the perfect pair, in deep blue denim, grabbed her size and entered the change room. That was where the problem arrived. She couldn't button them, AT ALL. Feeling down, she tried to convince herself that the brand ran a little small on sizes so she grabbed the next size up and returned. The good news was that this size could be buttoned, barely but still, the bad news was that she had muffin tops.

Taking the jeans off she wondered whether it was worth trying the next size up, or if she should just try to find a different style of jeans that hopefully would fit better.

'No' she thought 'I want those ones and I want to look good in them'

She looked at herself in the mirror again; yep there was a collection of pudge around her hips that hadn't always been there. Damn her post Joe diet! She decided she had let Joe ruin enough of her life so she was going on a health, sugar-free diet and was going to start exercising. She would be back for them soon she promised herself, she was nothing if not determined when she wanted to be and she wanted to be.

When she got home she bundled up all the refined sugar products, she was going to give it all to Lula. Maybe she would keep the TastyCakes just in case, NO she would be strong.

Saturday was spent cleaning her apartment, including fighting the evil dust bunnies under the bed, and scrubbing every surface. She even put some upbeat music on so she could dance around to break up her boredom. That night she went to bed sore and tired out, but she wanted this new start!

Sunday she headed to Point Pleasant and walked up and down the shoreline, along the boardwalk and when she stopped for lunch it was a grilled chicken salad, it may have been a Cesar salad but still it was green and healthy.

She sat down at her desk and stared at the pile of incoming research, her smile faltered at the prospect of finishing all the work.

'No' she thought 'I will not allow this to ruin my mood' so she smiled and set about to finish the tasks.

Half way through, while trying to figure out the missing link in the file, she had her first attack of hormones. Lester walked past her cubical, stretching out his arms and back, causing the already tight tee to tighten under his muscles.

'Oh boy' she thought as the side effects of sugar deprival assaulted her body.

It was midway through a day dream in which she was licking frosting from Lester's incredible body when the sound of something being dropped caused her to jump and come to her senses.

She looked around hoping no one was seen her day dreaming, and really hoping that no one had guessed what she was thinking about.

She picked up her phone and called Rangers office.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself, can I use your apartment to change?" she asked him

She never used to ask, but something had changed in their friendship after the end of her and Joe's relationship. It had been a horrible affair, pun intended. Stephanie had been all dressed up to do a distraction for Ranger in a middle class bar/pub in Newark. Steph had walked in cool as a cucumber, saddled up to her mark and was just about to rope him into leaving with her when he walked in, a pretty young blonde on his arm. She had almost blown the entire thing as she watched them, entwined as they walked towards a table, and her heart broke when Joe pulled the blonde for a heated kiss before leaving her to get drinks from the bar. Luckily the mark sensing he was in danger of losing his 'prey' to another all but pulled her out the back doors, she numbly followed him.

One of the inside men must have alerted everyone to what was happening as she could see the pity, sadness and anger in the eyes of her colleagues.

'Screw that' she thought as she came out of her numbness and straight into rhino mode.

She stormed around to the front car park, found Joe's new truck and, using the 'emergency key' on her chain, popped the hood. The men in black watched on as, just like when she was after him as a FTA, she stole his _distributor cap._

The she walked back into the bar/pub. She saw that Joe was still at the bar so she sat at the table with the blonde, faking a smile and giggle she opened with,

"OMG, is that cutie with you?" The blonde girl was startled but reluctantly answered,

"Umm… yeah he's my boyfriend; we've been together for a few weeks."

Inside her rage spiked, 'a few weeks' how dare he!

"Seriously, you must be super lucky to find such a catch before anyone else did" she said again in the high pitched pretend smiley voice. The blonde smiled and leaned towards her new friend,

"Yeah he told me he had just gotten out of a really hard relationship so we started out casual maybe six months back, but it was only like twice a month or so we'd go out and hook up. Like six weeks back we got more serious. He's really sweet."

It was around this time that Joe returned. From the way the table was set up and how she sat, all Joe could see was a female back sitting a talking to his new girlfriend.

"Cherry Baby, who's your friend?" he asked as he reached down to kiss her and put their drinks on the table. As he raised his eyes his face paled and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

Cherry smiles up at him, not seeing the fear and distress on his face, "I don't know. She just sat down. She was asking about you, but don't worry sweetie, I told her you've been mine for the last 6 six exclusively."

"Well, Cherry is it?, i wouldn't say exclusively considering Joe's been my boyfriend of the last three years on and off. In fact didn't you, just last week Joe, ask me to move back in with you?" she stood and moved to walk away when she grabbed onto her arm,

"Cupcake, wait I can explain."

"Really, because just a few hours ago you told me that you had a big case you were working on and that you'd call me when you could. Somehow I don't think Cherry has killed anyone, though you might be her first, judging from her expression." She ripped her arm from his grip and took a few steps back while Joe turned to try to talk to Cherry.

Cherry come out of her stupor, she glared up at Joe, grabbed her drink and threw it in his face, "You dick!" and grabbing her purse she walked out.

Stephanie was full out smiling as she walked away from a drenched and unbelieving Joe, "BYE JOE" she called over her shoulder.

The Rangemen joked, laughed and recapped the night during the ride back to Haywood. Her wire had been live so the whole thing had been recorded and broadcast back at Haywood and random Rangemen had called the car to let her know their thoughts. She knew none of the Merry Men had likes Joe, or her with Joe and she wished she had listened to them now. Even though she laughed and smiled with them, she was breaking inside.

Ranger seemed to know and after they had dropped everyone home he took her back to her apartment and sat, holding her as she cried, vented and threw things. The next morning he kissed her on the head, told her she was special and that the right man would come along and that her would treat her how she deserved, then he left not to be seen for the next two weeks.

When he did get back there was no stolen kisses, in fact there was barely any touching at all.

"You there babe?"

'Crap I spaced again' she thought, 'gotta get that under control'

"Yeah, sorry. Can I use your apartment to change? I wanna use the gym."

Steph could literally feel the shock threw the phone; there was a pause of a split second, which would have been a dropped phone for a normal person.

"Sure" and then he hung up.

Her cubical was outside rangers office so she yelled, "Would it kill you to say goodbye!" at his door on her way to the elevators and could have sworn she heard and 'babe' in response.

She was stretching out on the mats when Bobby entered the deserted gym.

"What's up?" she asked, the reason she chose to work out in the middle of the day was that no-body usually was in here. The merry men worked out in the mornings or at night. Maybe if one or two of them had had a bad morning they would take it out on the punching bag but it only happened every now and then.

"Nothing, just missed my work out this morning so I thought I would get it in now that it's quiet" nothing about the way Bobby said it was suspicious but her Spidey sense was tingling.

"Ranger sent you down to watch me didn't he?" the way his eye widened slightly told her all she had to know, the walked over to the bench she left her water bottle and phone on and called ranger

"Babe" was all he had to say for himself

"You seriously don't trust me to be alone in the gym? What do you think I'm gonna blow it up or something!" Apparently jelly donut hormones turn into PMS hormones as well as sex hormones.

"Babe" was again all he said

"Fine whatever" and this time she hung up on him.

"Bomber..." Bobby started

"Not right now Bobby. I'm turning the music up and hitting the tread mill and you can do whatever it is you were going to pretend to do just don't disturb me" She put in her specially made mix cd and jumped on the tread mill, using the anger to drive her.

30 minutes into her run she had worked up a sweat and took off her oversized shirt, leaving her in the Lycra shorts and crop top with Rangeman writing across both her breasts and ass. When Bobby, who was doing some light weights, looked over to check on her, as he had been doing every 5 minutes since she got on the tread mill, he almost dropped the 50kg weight he was curling.

'Jesus Christ' was his only thought.

That thought was echoed across the 5th floor when Hal, who was on monitor duty, saw the gym screen. For 15 minutes every man who was on the 5th floor stood gathered around the screen, hypnotised by the bouncing of Stephanie's breasts.

Tank walked out of his office and noticed the gathering. When he saw what they were looking at he bellowed at them to get back to work, then walked into Rangers office to alert him.

"Bossman, what's up with Steph?" Tank asked after a few minutes of them both watching her bounce.

"Don't know, but if Bobby doesn't stop staring at her like that he's gonna need his own skills."

Ranger missed being close to Stephanie. He hated that Joe had caused her so much pain. He was also angry at himself. He knew he could have had her to himself for a while but I didn't, he thought he would hurt her, and that Joe was safe for her. He was wrong and now she was in pain, a pain he knew he would never cause her. He stepped back let her work out her feeling while he tried to work out his. He knew soon he would have her, he just needed time to work out the few lose threads that still hung around him.

The next two week followed a similar pattern. Stephanie walked in smiling and cheerful every morning, grabbed something from the break room for breakfast, ran on the tread mill for an hour at lunch while Bobby looked on, spent half an hour in rangers apartment afterwards, returned to work happy as a clam, worked until dinner time, ate in the break room again and then left for home.

On the third Monday Ranger walked into his apartment after Stephanie. He was determined he would tell her his feelings, he wanted to know what was going on with her, why she was eating here all the time, why she was working out furiously once a day and why she would randomly zone out.

'SHIT' she thought when she saw the door open after her, if he so much as touched her she knew she would attack him, though she wasn't sure which hormones wanted him most, the sex ones or the anger ones.

They were barely out of the entrance hall when he spoke,

"You Okay Babe? You're looking a little frazzled"

'Frazzled?" she thought, oh hell no, she pasted frazzled about 4 days ago!

"No, I'm not okay! I'm fat, off sugar and I'm about to explode. Running isn't working anymore! And what the hell is up with you? Joe's moved on so I'm no longer fun to play with? Well Fuck that! You barely even talk to me anymore, you are meant to be my best friend! I could have really used a friend these last few months." she shouted at him. 'I guess the anger hormones won' she thought.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you space to sort out what you were feeling. I had to do some thinking too."

"Well great for you, wanna make it up to me? My bed's empty and if you don't take me now I swear I am going to shoot you" okay sex hormones making a comeback

"Babe"

"Seriously, you're just going to Babe me? Fuck me Ranger!" and with that she threw herself against him, pushing him against the wall as she crushed her lips to his. It took him about 2 seconds before he flips them and pinned her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her hands in his hair, pulling it harshly to the side to expose his neck which she bit and sucked harshly. He hissed and pushed her harder into the wall, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck pulling her lips back to his.

'I guess the anger and sex hormones ganged up to together because this is brutal. I'm not exactly sure whether we are making out or fighting, but it felt so good.' She thought as she pulled back to breath and he took the opportunity to attack her neck, making her squeal.

Clothes were torn from each other's bodies, as they flipped and stumbled around the room. When they were both naked and wanting and as he slammed her into a wall as he thrust into her. She screamed out with both pain and pleasure as she bucked against him before sinking her teeth into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. His responding sound was a mix between a hiss and a moan and he banged his hand hard enough against the wall to put a hole in it. She used arms and his loss of balance to throw them to the floor and continued to ride him hard until she screamed out in orgasm, then he flipped them, driving into her hard until he roared out his own pleasure, sending her off yet again.

Ranger collapsed on top of her, breathing hard he rolled off to the side, drawing her up into his chest as he waited for their breathing to return to normal. Stephanie was dazed, 'oh my god what the hell was that?' she thought to herself. She just attacked Ranger and they had hot hard angry sex that blew her mind. She looked up at him but noticed the rest of the room.

"OH MY GOD, Ranger look what we did to the room!" she managed to gasp out.

The room was totalled. The walls were damaged, the paintings on the floor the plaster cracked. The side table was upended, it'd content spewed across the floor. The couch had been moved and there were scraps of material everywhere.

"Babe" was all Ranger said as he took in the scene and chuckled, he knew Stephanie was fiery but that was amazing, he just hoped he hadn't hurt her too much, though she certainly hadn't been careful with him. He could feel multiple scratches and nail marks on the arms and back and he was sure from the throbbing that they were bleeding, not to mention the many bit marks on his throat, neck and shoulders.

"OMG RANGER, you bleeding! I'm so sorry" Stephanie had rolled on her stomach to get a better look at the room and saw the bleeding bit mark on his shoulder, she couldn't for the life of her remember doing it though.

Ranger chuckled again but was saved from replying when the front door opened and Bobby entered.

"Bomber you okay? You late?" he shouted as he entered the room, before either of them could stop him.

"What the hell?" was all he could say as he stood dumb folded looking at the destruction of the room, not to mention the sight of his boss, his brother in arms, laying on his back naked as the day he was born covered in bite marks and scratches holding an equally as naked friends, who he was beginning to see like a little sister, who's back and ass was already beginning to bruise.

"AARRRGGGHHH" was all he could say when the image managed to reach his brain and he spun away from them.

The look on his face was too much to take and Stephanie burst out laughing. She hadn't felt this good in so long and the whole scene was just too funny.

"NOT funny" Bobby growled out

"What's not funny?" came Tanks voice from the entrance hall, "you seen Ranger? He was meant to meet me 5 ago?" The last word died on his tongue as he too took in the scene in front of him.

The look on his face as he took it all in had Stephanie laughing again, this time Ranger joined in.

"I'm leaving and I will be back in 10 minutes with my medic bag, in that time I want you two showered and in clothing so I can look you over."

With that he left, pulling a still frozen Tank behind him.

"Come on Babe, let's get cleaned up, let Bobby look over us and then I think we need to talk"

Stephanie nodded as she let Ranger pull her up.

"Your back? I'm sorry, do they hurt?" she felt bad that she had hurt him so badly.

There were at least 50 little half-moon nail marks littering his shoulder blades as well as a set of claw marks down his back. She could also see bruises forming on his butt and the back of his thigh from where she must have dug her heels into him or maybe from her kicking him? His front wasn't much better; he had hickeys all over his neck, a bleeding bite mark on one his shoulder as well bruised bite marks on both. His chest had nail marks from where she gripped him when she was on top.

"Babe, you're not with your own damage" he said "I'm sorry I hurt you" he turned her so she could see herself in the mirror. She was stunned as she spun around taking herself in.

'WOW' she thought, her shoulder blades her red and had carpet burns on them, same with her butt. There were hand print bruises on her hips, arms and thighs. Her neck and breasts were covered in hickeys and a few bite mark bruises.

'When did they happen?' she thought confused, how had she missed that? "Geez we did a number on each other didn't we, but I gotta say it was worth it!" she smiled back at Ranger, who was assessing her with a pain filled expression.

"I didn't mean to, I'd never hurt you" he said

"Just like I didn't mean to or realise I was hurting you, it was still worth it" she smiled up at him and lead him into the shower, "Bobby will be back soon, I'll wash your back if you wash mine" she said with a laugh.

Bobby was not a happy camper. He lectured them as he applied antiseptic to their many wounds.

Ranger was first; "What were you thinking, you could have hurt her? You're lucky you didn't break her rib or something. Her entire back is going to be bruised. Look at her neck, how is she going to cover them?"

Stephanie was laying on her stomach facing Ranger and while Bobby worked on her she pulled faces and poked her tongue out at him, earning her an almost smile.

When it was Rangers turn he had to sit on the edge of the bed as all his damage was to the torso.

Stephanie was smile as Bobby started her lecture; "Look at this bite mark? Do you know how many complications can come from bite marks? How much bacteria is in the human mouth? Also how many diseases you could get from ingesting blood? You should be glad that Ranger has a clean bill of health, and that you both are clean of Sexually Transmitted Diseases as I noted you didn't use protection. I borrowed a 'plan b' pill from Lester for you. And these nail marks; again do you know how much bacteria are under nails?"

The next problem was clothing. Nothing of what she was wearing could be reused. Rangers ESP seemed to be working and he steered her into his closet, which surprisingly held a little collection of women's clothing.

"Some time Ella buys clothes she thinks you may like." was his explanation as he turned to get his own clothing.

Stephanie looked at the clothing and grabbed a light long sleeved black top with Rangeman in Pink. She reached for some jeans and noticed was that there was a pair of the jeans she had wanted. She excitedly grabbed them down and put them on. They fit perfectly and looked even better than she had hoped.

Today was turning into a perfect day; amazing sex with Ranger, her hard work and sacrifice had paid off and she got the jeans she wanted, plus her relationship with Ranger was coming together.

"You look beautiful Babe" Ranger said as he pulled her in for a kiss. Yep everything was pretty good.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my little fanfic. Please let me know what you thought? It was my first lemonish fic so any feedback on that would be nice. I don't have a Beta so any istake are my own, if you think there was something i did well, or more importantly if it was missing soemthing or something was wrong please leave a review and let me know. Thanks :D<p> 


End file.
